Kelly Samael
Kelly Samael is the illegitimate child of Saetan Dagon Samael. He rejected her as a young girl, and she now bears his name simply to spite him. She inherited his knack for mind-magic, but her pursuit in psionics is very different than his. Currently, she works as an asassin and a high-class lady of the night. Unfortunately for her clients, it is the latter class she is famous for. The other isn't so well known. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Lawful Neutral |patron deity = Beshaba |languages = Common, Handcant }} Personality Sassy and quick-witted, Kelly has a sharp personality and equally sharp temper. She's seen the inequalities that exist between the genders in Faerun, and resents men for them. That's not to say she doesn't have male friends, but they are very few and far between. Most men repulse her to the degree of her wanting to cut off their balls - a desire that on far too many an occasion becomes an actuality. In her job as an assassin she only kills men - and only one who exploit women or treat them unequally. When her anger is awakened she is a passionate killer - often coming up with horridly inventive ways for people to die. In person, though, she's a charm to be around and none of her targets suspect her of being anything more than a whore - until she splatters their blood across the bed. Appearance Small and petite, with curves in all the right places, Kelly has a perfect body as far as any male is concerned. Unfortunately for them, Kelly would sooner slice them to bits before giving them a single thought. Her hair is long and black, and she has rich brown eyes that look innocent despite the things that she has seen - and done. Her skin is smooth and tanned. She wears different attire depending on her setting. In the bedroom she dresses to please - not needing a place to hide her weapons. When adventuring or out on the streets, however, she opts to wear armor which covers her form well and certainly doesn't look all that feminine. History When Titian brought Kelly to Saetan after her birth, he wasn't pleased. Far from it. He told Titian he didn't care about the child, and wouldn't help her financially. Titian did best to raise Kelly on her own. She managed somehow, up until Kelly was eleven. Saetan had grown angry, angry that they had survived. One day, when Kelly was out on the streets he killed Titian. Broke into her house and killed her. Kellly walked in just as Saetan left, glimpsing his hideous face as it smiled over the dead body of her mother. The agony she felt was unbearable. Within days the house was taken away from her and she was on the streets. Within weeks she was having to sell her body for food. Within months she made her first kill, a man who had been rough on one of the other girls. It was at this point that she was approached by a man who offered her a bit of help. He gave her some... discreet lessons in how to set herself apart from others in both her fields of work. Since then, she's been surviving. Most of her time is spent in upper-class gentlemen's parlors. She does take up the occasional adventure, though, if it pays well enough. Meanwhile, she bides her time - her goal being to find her father and get her revenge, even if it means sacrificing her own life in the process. Character Sheet Hit Dice: 5d10 (41 HP) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 ft. AC: 13 BAB/Grapple: 5 Attacks: Mind Blade (1d6 + 1d4 + 1) Face/Reach: 5 ft. / 5 ft. Special Attacks/Qualities: None Saves: Fort: +3, Ref: +7, Will: +4 Abilities: Str 14 (+2), Dex 16 (+3), Con 14 (+2), Int 10 (+0), Wis 10 (+0), Cha 15 (+2) Feats: Acrobatic, Blind-Fight, Wild Talent, Stealthy Treasure: Amulet of Proof against Detection and Location, Ring of Invisibility, Ring of Regeneration, Leather Armor Advancement: By Character Level Category:Inhabitants Category:Human Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Soulknife